La remplacente de Sakura
by Spidigirlx-et-Ayame-baka-chan
Summary: Et si Sakura était partit de Konoha et qu'il y aurait une nouvelle ninja pour la remplacer, que se passerait-il? Sasuke est plutot gentil avec elle qu'est-ce qu'il veut? C'est une histoire d'amour et de viol et yaura p-t un peu de yaoi dans le 3ieme chapi
1. Default Chapter

**Titre : **La remplacante de Sakura

**Auteure : **Kyby's ligth side, spidigirlx

**Genre : **Romance

**Couples :** Sasuke/Ayame, Kakashi/Ayame et peut-être un peu de Naru/Sasu.

**Disclaimer : **Tout le personnages du mangas Naruto de m'appartiennent (même si j'aimerais bien) Ayame Hirugashi est de ma création.

**Commentaires : **Voici une nouvelle fic. Celle-ci c'est mopn premier essais en romance et il vas peut-être aussi y avoir du yaoi. J'ai décider de faire cette fic avec le narateur « je ». Je vais surement poster des fanarts de cette fic dans ma galerie sur DA. spigirlloveinuyasha. et si vous voulez que je fasse des fanarts de vos fics vous n'avez qu'à demander-.-

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Bonjour, je m'appelle Ayame Hirugashi et je m'apprête à joindre une équipe de shinobis de Konoha. C'est l'équipe numéro 7 je crois. En tout cas, je vais tout vous raconter, je vous le jure.

Je suis à coté d'une stèle, c'est ici que j'ai rendez-vous avec ma future équipe. Je suis en avance mais je tiens à faire bonne impression envers mon sensei. Je sens que quelqu'un approche et je vois un garcon sur le sentier. Il est plutot mignon avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses yeux bleus percants. Il arrive en courant avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Tien. c'est bizzare on dirait qu'il a des moustaches sur les joues. Il s'arrête et reprend son souffle devant moi.

**Naruto** : Salut, est-ce que c'est toi qui vas remplacer Sakura?

**Ayame** : Ca doit, je ne savais même pas que je remplacais une fille.

**Naruto** : Ben, si on est pour etre des coéquipiers, est-ce que je peux savoir ton non?

**Ayame** : Bien sur, je m'appelle Ayame et toi?

**Naruto** : Naruto! Qu'est-ce qui t'ammène à Konoha au juste?

**Ayame** : C'est que mes parents ne voulaient pas de ninja dans leur famille donc ils m'ont envoyée ici. Mais moi ca fais mon affaire, ils ont jamais fait attention a moi et en plus je n'avais aucun ami, mais ici j'vais pouvoir refaire ma vie.

**Naruto** : En tout cas je crois que ici tu vas surement te faire pleins d'amis, en commencant par moi.

Quand il a fini sa phrase, un autre gars est arrivé. Il avait l'air beaucoup moin enjoué que Naruto, mais il était très séduisant. Il avait les cheveux bruns foncé et ils étaient mieu peignés que ceux de Naruto. Ses yeux étaient plutot glacials et mistérieux. C'est le genre de gars qui pogne beaucoup et faut dire qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente non plus.

**Sasuke** : Pfff… Kakashi n'ets pas encore arrivé, il est toujours en retard celui là. Hey Naruto, c'est qui cette fille?

**Naruto** : C'est Ayame, c'est elle qui va remplacer Sakura.

**Ayame** : Bonjour, est-ce que je peux savoir ton nom s'il te plait?

**Sasuke** : C'est Sasuke.

**Naruto** : T'as quel age Ayame?

**Ayame** : 14 ans

**Naruto** : Ah ben c'est juste 2 ans de plus que nous! Et tu te débrouilles bien en ninjustu?

**Ayame** : Plutot bien, je m'entrainais chaques jours en cachette quand j'était chez moi. Et je rencontrais souvent un ninja qui m'enseignait quelques techniques. Mais ce qui fais de moi une bonne kunoichi c'est ma rapidité.

**Naruto** : Ah ouais? Tu veux faire une course pour savoir si t'es vraiment rapide?

**Ayame** : Ok j'veux bien et toi Sasuke, tu veux participer?

**Sasuke** : Mouais pourquoi pas…

**Naruto** : Ok alors a 3 on part. 1…2…3!

Et on commence à courrir. À date c'est moi qui est première mais Sasuke me suis de près. Naruto, lui, est un peu plus loin en arrière. Bon, j'me force si je veux leur prouver que je suis la plus rapide. Mais, attendez, ya un homme qui est apparu dans mon chemin. J'essais de m'arrêter et vla j'lui rentre dedans! (NDA : Lol ca rime . ) Je suis arrivée la face dans son torse, qui m'a l'air plutot musclé. Je relève la tête pour voir son visage, mais il est caché par un masque… On ne voit qu'un seul de ses yeux, l'autre étant caché par son bandeau frontal. Il a les cheveux argentés qui penchent du coté gauche.

**Kakashi** : Salut Ayame!

Je me rend compte que je suis toujours collée a lui. Je me tasse et je suis toute rouge tellement je suis gènée.

**Ayame** : Ah, euh… bonjour M. Hatake.

**Kakashi** : A partir de maintenant, tu peux m'appeler Kakashi-sensei.

**Ayame** : C'est vous qui serez mon sensei?

**Kakashi** : Wep

**Naruto** : Attendez un peu là. Vous vous connaissiez déjà?

**Ayame** : Oui, c'est chez lui que je vais habiter. (NDA : La chanceuse!) Mais je savais pas qu'il allait être mon maître.

**Naruto** : Ah…

**Kakashi** : A ce ue je vois, vous fesiez une course.

**Ayame** : Oui et c'est moi qui gagnait

**Sasuke** : J'dois avouer que t'es plutot rapide.

**Naruto** : chuchote dans mon oreille C'est rare que Sasuke complimente quelqu'un, tu devrais te compter chanceuse.

**Ayame** : Eh ben, merci du compliemnt Sasuke.

**Kakashi** : Bon allez, si on s'entrainait pour voir ce que Ayame peut faire?

**Sasuke / Naruto / Ayame** : Ok!

**Kakashi** : Ah au fait Ayame, pour que tu deviennes ninja officielle de Konoha, il faut que je te donne ton bandeau frontal.

Et il me donna un bandeau a l'emblème de konoha. Je le met tout de suite et je suis extrèmement contente d'être enfin une vraie ninja!

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

**Bon voila, je sais que ce chapitre est vraiment minuscule mais ce n'est que l'introduction. Le prochain chapitre sera le plus gros des trois. Je l'ai déjà écrit et il fait 9 pages rect-verso de mon cahier. Ce Chapitre n'en fesait que 3 et demi. Donc quand j'aurai passer la balayeuse je vais tout de suite me mettre au tapage du troisieme chapitre**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **La remplaçante de Sakura

**Auteure : **Kyby's ligth side, spidigirlx

**Genre : **Romance

**Couples :** Sasuke/Ayame, Kakashi/Ayame et peut-être un peu de Naru/Sasu.

**Disclaimer : **Tout le personnages du mangas Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aimerais bien) Ayame Hirugashi est de ma création.

**Commentaires : **Voila le 2ieme chapitre de cette fic. Ca a pris plus de temps que prévu pour le transcrire c'est temps ci je passe tout mon temps sur un rpg de naruto et je néglige mes autres choses gomen…

**Réposes aux reviews :**

**Kabutokun : **Merci pour tes commentaires ca maide a m'améliorer. J'ai vu que t'avais trouver beaucoup d'erreurs' Mais je ne suis qu'une débutante. Pour le fait que Sasuke complimente Ayame, je sais que c'est bizzare mais je voulais montrer qu'il lui fesait plus attention, tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre . Et pour le fait qu'elle parle de ces problèmes familiaux a Naruto hmm ta plutot raison c'est vrai quelle fait ca un peu vite mais javais hate darriver au 2ième chapitre donc je me suis pas beaucoup concentrée sur le 1ier. Et pour le bandeau ben Ayame avait déjà passer des test on va dire lol. En tout cas j'espere que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Trois mois avaient passés depuis mon arrivé a Konoha. Je me suis fait plusieurs amis et il y a une fille qui est devenue ma meilleure amie. Elle s'appelle Hinata et on passe tout notre temps libre ensembles. Je suis devenue beaucoup plus forte en m'entraînant et je me suis bien intégré a mon équipe. Même si j'habite chez Kakashi-sensei, je ne le vois pas beaucoup plus souvent que les autres, car il rentre souvent quand je suis endormie. Seulement quelques fois j'ai pu retourner à la maison avec lui et quelques fois aussi j'ai mangé seule avec lui. Mais à chaque soirs je prépare le repas pour nous deux car lui, ce n'est pas vraiment un bon cuisinier. Quelques fois aussi nous allons manger en équipe au restaurant. Naruto est toujours très gentil avec moi sauf quand je le bats. C'est un peu un mauvais perdant mais il est super sympathique. Sasuke, lui, est quand même assez proche de moi, il dit qu'il aime me parler. Tout le monde trouve ça bizarre parce qu'ils disent que Sasuke est ,d'habitude, plutot renfermé. Aujourd'hui nous nous sommes entraînez comme d'habitude et maintenant nous ramassons nos affaires pour rentrer chez nous.

Kakashi : Hey Ayame, ce soir je vais souper avec toi, d'ac?

Ayame : Oui bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ce soir maître?

Kakashi : Hmmmm… C'que tu veux.

Ayame : Ok et est-ce que vous allez rentrer avec moi?

Kakashi : Non désoler j'ai d'autres choses à faire avant le souper mais en tout cas je vais y aller, bye les enfants!

Ayame / Naruto/ Sasuke : Bye!

Ayame : Moi aussi je vais y aller. À demain!

Je rentre dans la petite forêt qui me mène a la maison. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui m'a plutôt fatigué donc je marche tranquillement. Soudain, je sens une présence m'approcher. Je me rends compte que c'est Sasuke, il saute d'un arbre et atterrit devant moi.

Sasuke : Bonjour Ayame.

Ayame : Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Ta maison n'est pas supposé être à l'opposé?

Sasuke : Oui je sais mais je voulais te voir.

Il se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Tu sais Ayame, je t'aime plus que comme une simple amie.

Ayame : Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes d'amour?

Sasuke : Tu es très perspicace. Et tu sais que je suis le dernier membre de mon clan, à part mon frère bien sur.

Pendant qu'il me disait ça, il a détaché ma veste et me l'a enlevée.

Ayame : Oui mais ou est-ce que tu veux en venir Sasuke?

Sasuke : Shut…

Il a mit son doigt sur mes lèvres pour ne pas que je parle.

Sasuke : Je dois faire survivre mon clan, et pour ça, je dois avoir des descendants. Et c'est avec toi que je les veux, Ayame.

Cette déclaration m'a surprise. Sur le coup je n'ai rien fait mais je me ressaisie. Je donne un coup sur sa main pour qu'il me laisse parler et je m'enlève de son étreinte.

Ayame : mais Sasuke… Pas tout de suite… Je ne suis pas prête… Et je ne sais même si je t'aime d'amour.

Sasuke : Non! C'est maintenant que je te veux je ne t'attendrai pas!

Pour cette phrase son ton avait changé. Il n'était plus doux comme tantôt. C'est comme s'il criait. Je lève mes yeux pour voir son visage. Il a l'air enragé. Puis, il reprend son calme comme si de rien n'était.

Sasuke : Aller Ayame laisse toi faire je sais que tu en as envie.

Il essaie de me reprendre dans ses bras mais je le repousse. Je commence à courir vers la maison de Kakashi. Sasuke prend des shurikens dans sa poche et il les lancent vers moi. Aucun ne m'a touchée mais ils sont reliés d'un fil qui m'attache a un arbre. Sasuke s'approche de moi et sort un kunai de sa poche. Il place son visage près du mien et met le kunai sur ma gorge. Il le presse en peu se qui me fait lâcher un petit cri que je ne peux retenir. Ensuite, il commence à chuchoter a mon oreille.

Sasuke : S'il te plait Ayame. Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ce ne l'est déjà.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je veux lui répondre mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je suis paralysée par la peur. Sasuke retire son kunai qui m'avait fait une entaille. Il s'éloigne un peu de moi. Je le regarde. Des larmes de terreur commencent à couler sur mon visage quand je le vois lécher le sang sur le kunai. Après, il se sert du kunai pour couper les fils qui me retiennent à l'arbre. Je tombe par terre.

Sasuke : Relève toi Ayame.

Je me relève en tremblant, je e veux pas le faire mais je sais que si je ne lui obéit pas il pourrait me tuer.

Sasuke : Tu vois c'est beaucoup mieux quand tu fais ce que je te demande.

Ayame : …

Des larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues. Je regarde le visage de Sasuke. Il a un sourire démoniaque, loin de celui qu'il me faisait avant. Il s'approche de moi et vas dans mon dos pour détacher la camisole que je portais sous ma veste. Il me l'enleva sans que je ne fasse rien d'autre que pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne faisais rien? Peut-être parce que je voulais le laisser faire. Je ne portait pas de soutien-gorge sous ma camisole donc quand Sasuke a fini de l'enlever je n'avais plus rien pour cacher le haut de mon corps. Sasuke approche son visage de mon cou et commence a me bécotter tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, ce qui me donne des frissons. Ensuite, il passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour pouvoir m'enlever mon pantalon. Il ne prend pas autant de temps pour enlever le bas que pour enlever le haut, il ne fait que baisser mes pantalons rapidement. Il se relève et me prend par les épaules pour me retourner face à lui.

Sasuke : Maintenant Ayame, déshabille moi!

Ayame : Non! Je ne veux pas.

Je vois Sasuke qui vas prendre le kunai qu'il avait remis dans sa poche. Il le remonte jusqu'à mon bras droit et le rentre dedans. Je pousse un cri et le douleur est si intense que je tombe a genoux devant lui.

Sasuke : Fais ce que je t'ai dit! Déshabille moi!

Je ne peux pas refuser encore une fois sinon qui sait ce qu'il me fera. Donc je commence à détacher son short malgré la douleur qui traverse mon bras.

Sasuke : C'est bien, tu comprends vite…

Je n'en peux plus. Les larmes coulent de plus en plus de mes yeux. Tout ce qui m'inporte c'est de m'enfuir d'ici mais je sais qu'il me retraperait. Je lui ai enlevé ses shorts et maintenant je monte pour lui enlever son T-shirt. Ensuite, je redescends pour lui enlever ses boxers.

Sasuke : Voilà, c'était pas si difficile hein? Maintenant je veux que tu te couches par terre.

Je sais ce qu'il veut faire, je ne veux pas mais je n'ai pas le choix. Donc, je me couche sur le gazon humide de la forêt. Il descend vers moi et met ses mains au dessus de mes épaules. Son visage est juste en haut du mien et il s'approche. Il veut m'embrasser mais je tourne la tête pour l'éviter. Il réussi quand même à aller chercher mes lèvres. Ce baiser était tendre mais ne dura pas très longtemps. Sasuke enlève déjà ses lèvres des miennes et dessnd son visage plus bas. Il commence à embrasser le bout de mes seins. Je ne peux plus reien faire pour l'en empècher ou plutot, je ne veux plus rien rien faire. Je reste la, par terre, à le laisser continuer à jouer avec mon corps. La sensation de ces baisers invoque un plaisir nouveau en moi mais je me sans mal quand même. Je continus toujours a sangloter. Sasuke arrête soudainement de m'embrasser et va tout de suite enlever ma petite culotte, le seul vêtement qui me reste. Il va bientôt m'enlever ma virginité. Pourquoi… Pourquoi il faut que ce soit dans ces circonstences? Ca ne pourrais pas être après un souper romantique. Que Sasuke m'emmène dans sa chambre, qu'il me le propose et qu'il attende ma réponse. Peut-être lui aurais-je dis oui dans ce ca, mais ca ne s'est pas passer comme ca. Et en plus ce n'est pas lui que j'aime. Une douleur qui parcours mon corps me sort de mes pensées. Sasuke vient de pénétrer en moi. Voila, je ne pourrai plus être vierge à nouveau. Sasuke continu avec un mouvement de vas-et-viens. Il sourit démantiellement. Moi. Je pleure de plus bel et à chaque fois qu'il entre en moi je pousse de petits cris. Je ne ressends plus la douleur que me cause cette pénétration. Tout ce que je ressends c'est son être qui s'éparpille dans mon corps. Puis, tout-à-coup, j'entends un bruit. Sasuke arrête son manège et se retourne. Je lève la tête pour voir ce qui se passe. Malgré l'eau qui embrouille ma vue, je peux distinguer Naruto qui se tient dans le sentier.

Naruto : Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Ayame?

Sasuke : Ca te regarde pas.

Naruto : OUI CA ME REGARDE! Ayame est mon amie et ce que tu lui as fait est impardonable!

Sasuke : Mais tu ne comprends pas Naruto…

Naruto : Même si tu me donnais des milliers d'explications, ce que tu as fait restera un viol!

Sasuke ne sait plus quoi dire. Pendant qu'ils se parlaient je me suis habillée en vitesse.

Ayame : Sinf… Naruto… snif… Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

Naruto : J'ai vu à partir du moment où il t,a attachée a l'arbre.

Quoi! Naruto avait tout vu! Et pourtant il n'a rien fait avant. Je n'en peux plus. Je pars à courrir et je rammasse ma veste en passant. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleurer.

Sasuke : Ayame! Attend!

Naruto : Laisse-la tranquille Sasuke. Car c'est vraiment horrible ce que tu lui a fait.

Sasuke : Si tu dis que c'est tellement horrible, pourquoi est-ce que t'as rien fait avant?

Naruto : Ben euh…

C'est vrai il n'avait rien fait et il s'en voulait. Il avait été à coté de nous, il aurais pu facilement arrêter Sasuke, mais pourtant il ne bougeait pas.

Naruto : Je suis peut-être aussi pire que toi en fin de compte…

Moi, je cours toujours sans m'arrêter. J'arrive rapidement à la maison de Kakashi. Je rentre et je me dirige tout de suite dans ma chambre. Je m'enfouie dans mes couvertures et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je ne sais pas ca fais combien de temps que je suis la, mais maintenant, j'entends quelqu'un qui s'approche. Ce doit être Kakashi, j'avais complètement oublier qu'il venait souper ce soir. J'essais d'arrêter de pleurer pour ne pas qu'il sache que je suis la mais il est déjà trop tard, il se dirige vers ma chambre. Je l'entends qui ouvre la porte. Je me cache dans mes couvertures pour qu'il ne me voit pas.

Kakashi : Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher Ayame, tu sais, ce n'est pas très substil une couverture qui pleure. Mais pourquoi es-tu dans cet état?

Ayame : Pour rien. C'est juste que… euh… Je m'ennuis de mes parents.

Kakashi : Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu viens de me dire. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je vasi m'en aller et j'irai souper au resto. Peut-être aussi, que Sasuke et Naruto pouront me dire ce que tu as.

Je sors ma tête des couvertures et je le vois qui me sourit. Ensuite, il se retourne vers la porte. Je ne veux pas qu'il aille voir Naruto et encore moins Sasuke. Peut-être que ca va me faire du bien d'en parler. Jai confiance en mon sensei, je sais qu'il ne le recontera pas a tout le monde. C'est décidé, je vais lui raconter.

Ayame : Non, attendez. Ne partez pas s'il vous plait. Je veux bien vous dire pourquoi je suis triste comme ca.

Kakashi : Ok et je te promets de ne le dire a personne.

Je m'assis sur mon lit en gardant la couverture sur mes jambes. Kakashi avait remarqué les blessures que j'avais.

Kakashi : Qui t'as fais ca Ayame?

Son ton semblait inquiet. Il avait l'air frustré que quelqu'un m'aie fait ca. Je ne pensait pas que Kakashi tenait autant a moi.

Ayame : C'est…C'est Sasuke mais attendez que je vous raconte l'histoire avant de ne dire quoi que ce soit. Vous pouvez vous asseoir ca risque d'être long.

Kakashi : D'accord.

Je commence à tout lui raconter. J'ai laisser tombé les détails pour que ce soit plus rapide. A la fin, je ne pouvais plus me retenir et j'ai commencer à sanglotter de plus en plus fort. Kakashi ne sait pas quoi faire et, délicatement, il me prend dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas comme avec Sasuke, non, cete fois je me sentais bien. J'enfois mon visage dans son cu et je me colle a son torse.

Ayame : Snif… Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ca… Snif… Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime… snif…

Kakashi : Je le sait ma petite fleur la vie est parfois injuste.

Il me serre dans ses bras pour me consoler et vas me chuchoter à l'oreille.

Kakashi : Moi, je te le demande et je respecterai ta réponse, est-ce que tu m'aimes Ayame?

Cette question me surprend, surtout venant de mon sensei. C'est vrai que j'adore être avec lui et que je voudrais rester dans ses bras tout le reste de ma vie. Je deviens souvent rouge quand je vois qu'il me regarde. Je pense souvent a lui. C'est ca l'amour? Je crois que oui. Je retire mon visage de son cou et je le regarde dans les yeux.

Ayame : Oui, C'est vous que j,aime. Et vous quels sont vos sentiments envers moi?

Kakashi : Je crois que ce que je vais faire vas répondre à ta question.

Il met une main dans mes cheveux et de l'autre, il enlève sont masque. Il approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse. J'ouvre ma bouche pour y laisser entrer sa langue. Nos deux langues se rencontrent et entament la danse merveilleuse du baiser. Je découvre une nouvelle saveur enivrante, c'est celle de l'amour. La langue de Kakashi ressort déjà de ma bouche. J,aurais voulut que ce baiser dure toute l'éternité. Je referme la bouche et regarde le visage de Kakashi s'éloigner du mien. Il me sourit. C'est la prémière fois que je le vois sans son masque. Ca fais bizzare. Son visage est à peu près comme je me l'imaginais. Je ne sais pas comment vous le décrire, il faudrait que vous soyez la pour le voir. Kakashi se relève et remet son masque.

Kakashi : Alors Ayame, ai-je répondu à ta question?

Ayame : Hmm… Je crois que oui.

Kakashi : Tu restes la ou tu viens souper?

Ayame : Je viens.

Kakashi : Oh… mais avant on devrais aller panser cette vilaine blessure que tu as sur le bras.

Ayame : Ah oui, je l'avais oubliée.

Je sors des couvertures et je me lève. Sans que je m'y attende, Kakashi me prend dans ses bras et m'ammène ou il garde ses pansements.

Ayame : Je peux marcher, vous savez, c'est mon bras qui est blessé.

Kakashi : Je sais mais tu dois être épuisée, donc je te porte.

Ayame : D'accord moi ca ne me dérange pas.

C'est comme ca que Kakashi et moi sommes devenus un couple. Grace à mon sensei, ce soir, j,ai cessé de penser à ce qui m'était arrivé avec Sasuke.

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Ayame est le nom d'une fleur donc je voulais mettre ce petit jeu de mot

Donc voila le 2ieme chapitre de cette fic. Encore désoler pour le temps que ca la pris. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Je vais essayer de me grouiller pour écrire le dernier chapitre. Et désoler pour les fans de Sasuke puisqu'il passe pour un violeur dans cette fic. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire : Reviews plz!


End file.
